Letter to a Thief
by sage679
Summary: Sonny has a secret admirer, but she doesn't know who it could be. Rated M for last chapters.
1. Discoveries

**A/N: I don't own Sonny with a Chance or any of the characters.**

Sonny was walking to the dressing room she shared with Tawni. It was rehearsal day at So Random! Sonny was always happy on rehearsal day. It wasn't as exciting as show day, but she loved trying out new sketches. She would discover something new that made her laugh, like the Check it Out Girls or the Real Princesses of New Jersey.

Sonny liked working with Tawni. Even though she gave Sonny a hard time, Sonny had fun working with Tawni. Tawni was very funny. Sonny had learned a lot about being on a TV show from her.

Sonny got to her dressing room and saw a note on the door. She took the note down and read it. It said:

This is a letter to a thief I know

You stole my heart a long time ago

Lost cause, they separate us everyday

Behind walls, I watch what I say

One wrong move and it comes tumbling down

Truth is, I laugh when you clown around

If I could, I would make sure you'd never cry

But my lips, they are forced to lie

Else they would reveal the whole truth

If I ever enter your mind

I would try to stop time

Just pause and imagine what could be

Because you're in mind every time I fall asleep

Maybe we would see things the same way

When everything can change in a new day

I tried to fend them off and fool them all

But you still got inside my walls

This is a letter to a thief I know

Her name is Sonny Monroe

_What was this? _Sonny didn't know what to think. _Who left this?_ Sonny went into the dressing confused. Tawni was already in the dressing room.

"Hey, Tawni, did you hear anybody at the door?" Tawni was looking into her mirror, not paying any attention to what was happening.

"Tawni!" Sonny yelled at Tawni, breaking her concentration.

"What?" Tawni questioned startled back into the real world.

"I asked you if anyone was at the door." Sonny explained again.

"No, why?" _Who cares about someone being at the door?_

"Because someone left this." Sonny showed Tawni the note. She quickly reads and smiles.

"You have a secret admirer." Tawni quickly becomes sad. "Why don't _I_ have a secret admirer?"

"This isn't about you," Sonny said, snatching the note back.

"Wait, we have to figure out who left it."

"How are we going to do that?"

"By looking for clues in the letter. Geez, haven't you ever had a secret admirer before?"

"Not really," Sonny explained, a little sadly. _Not back in Wisconsin. _"There's no way to find out. It could be anyone."

"Not true," Tawni responded. "Since it was on the door, it has to be someone in the studio. That narrows it down a little."

"Not much."

"Do you want my help or not, Sonny?" Tawni asked, frustrated. _Why does she want to take the fun out of this?_

"Okay, okay," Sonny surrendered. Tawni takes the note back and begins to study it. "I don't know what you're going to find, Tawni. It doesn't say much."

"It says everything it needs to," Tawni replied.

"How does it do that?" Sonny questioned.

"The admirer doesn't want to stay a secret. He gave you this note to figure it out. He's probably a little shy." Tawni reviewed the lines on the note.

"I don't think anyone here is shy," Sonny replied. _At least not the guy I like._

"Look here," she points to the lines. "It says you are separated by walls every day."

"What does that mean?"

Tawni starts looking around, pointing to things and saying no.

"What are you doing?" Sonny wanted to know. She didn't like being left out in the dark.

"Trying to remember what's on the other sides of the walls."

"How would that help?"

"Well, on other side of this wall is Nico and Grady's dressing room."

"That's who you think it is," Sonny said, disappointed.

"I think so. Why?"

"No, no reason." _Because it's not him._

"Yeah, I know that look. There is someone who you want it to be, but it isn't either of them." _She can't fool me._

"No, that's not true. Besides, that doesn't sound like something that Nico or Grady would write."

"That's kind of the point; to show you a side of themselves you didn't know before."

"Oh," Sonny replied, sheepishly.

"Well, I guess we'll find out at lunch." Tawni said, walking out of the dressing room.

Please review


	2. The Lunchroom

"You're just going to ask them?" Sonny questioned, quickly catching up to Tawni.

"Of course not, silly. You have to be smooth about this," Tawni explained. "Play the game. It's the timeless art of seduction. He doesn't know that you know who he is."

"But I don't know who he is," Sonny tried to explain. _Tawni just doesn't listen sometimes._

"Good, use that," Tawni said, quickly marching into the cafeteria. She stopped at the entrance and Sonny walked into the back of her. "Watch where you're going."

"Sorry," Sonny apologized.

Tawni scanned the cafeteria. Inside was the Mackenzie Falls cast. They were enjoying their good food. _Why do they always get the good food?_ Nico and Grady were eating hot dogs. They were talking excitedly. It looked like they were hatching some scheme or prank. _Their pranks never work out._

The both started walking towards the food line. Sonny stayed by the Mackenzie Falls side, while Tawni stayed towards the So Random side.

"Sonny," Chad said.

"Chad," Sonny replied evenly. _Why can't it be him?_ Sonny wished Chad Dylan Cooper was her secret admirer, but he hadn't shown any interest in her. Sure, he did dance with her during the failed prom, but his acts of kindness were as random as the show she was on. Most of the time, they were just…well, she didn't know what they were.

Moving through the food line, Tawni and Sonny both received a large portion of something that was yellow and chunky.

"Eww," Tawni reacted. "I deserve whatever Mackenzie Falls gets." The lunch lady just stared back at Tawni. Tawni just turned around.

"Follow my lead," Tawni whispered to Sonny. Tawni sat down at the table beside Nico. Sonny sat down beside Grady. Tawni just sat back listening to Grady and Nico's arguing.

"What was I supposed to do?" Grady questioned. "People can't fly."

"Maybe they can," Nico said, thinking about how to make people fly.

"They can? How?"

"All you need is some feathers, a ceiling fan, scissors…"

"And some possum fat," Grady said, finishing Nico's thought.

"Where are we going to get possum fat?" Nico asked.

"From a fat possum."

"Yeah this could work. Now, get me 53 ducks and meet me at Dead Man's Cliff with some glue."

"Awesome," Grady said. Both Nico and Grady took off, gathering what they needed for their plan. Sonny put her head in her arms.

"One of those guys is my secret admirer?"

Tawni tried not to laugh, but let out a small chuckle.

"Looks like it. Oh that made my day so much better. So you at rehearsal."

"Where are you going?"

"To get some real food." Tawni left. Sonny put her spoon into the yellow mess and looked. Suddenly, she wasn't so hungry anymore and let the goop plop back onto her plate.

"Something wrong, Monroe" Chad asked, pulling Sonny out of her daze.

"Yeah, my secret admirer is going to try and fly." Sonny explained half-heartedly.

"Whoa, whoa, back up. Secret admirer?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. Someone left a note on my door saying that they liked me," Sonny explained. "Tawni and I figured out that it had to have been Grady or Nico. Now, there off trying to fly with a ceiling fan and possum fat."

"Where do you get possum fat?"

"From a fat possum."

"Well good luck with all that," Chad responded. "Don't worry; I'm sure that situation will take care of itself."

"Will it? Will it, really?" Sonny questioned.

"I hope so; otherwise you're going to have to deal with some wacky adventures. I'll see you around, Monroe.

And Chad left, giving Sonny one of his famous smiles. The kind of smile that melted her heart. The one that made her feel funny and get butterflies in the pit of her stomach. The one where she would stop arguing with him. The one that left her defenseless and she liked it. _Why couldn't it be him?_ He spun around.

"By the way, if you ever wanted to figure out which one it was, why not just ask them?"

_Of course, why didn't I think of that? Why did I listen to Tawni? I don't know how to play the game._

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming.


	3. Questioning Nico

After rehearsals Sonny made her way over towards Nico. He was in the prop room, cutting out paper shapes and gluing them to a ceiling fan.

"Hey Nico, where's Grady?" Sonny asked.

"He's in the dressing, trying to order ducks," Nico replied.

"Yeah, weren't you guys supposed to build some kind of flying machine?"

"No, Marshall stopped us," Nico explained. "He said is too close to the show to try something so stupid."

"Really?" Sonny said, full of sarcasm, leaning against the mummy's sarcophagus.

"I know," Nico said, not catching Sonny's sarcasm. "It's alright; we'll be prepared for it after the show."

Sonny started pacing around the room. _How should I start this? What should I say?_ Back and forth she went. Eventually, Nico noticed and it started to bother him.

"What's going on, Sonny?" Nico finally asked.

"What do you mean?" Sonny wondered, not realizing she was pacing.

"You keep walking back and forth, like you're trying to decide something. What is it?"

"I just don't really know how to start this," Sonny answered. "Okay, I'm just going to say this. Someone left this note on my dressing room door. I'm trying to figure out who wrote it. Was it you?"

"What?" Nico questioned.

"This note," Sonny said, handing him the note. "Did you write it?"

Nico read the note.

"Sorry Sonny, I didn't write this."

"Do you know who did?"

"Nope," Nico replied.

"Okay, thanks."

Sonny turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait a minute. Why did you think it was me, Sonny?"

Sonny turned around and began to explain her theory to Nico. She told him about Tawni and the walls.

"There's your first mistake," Nico said. "You shouldn't have listened to Tawni."

"Why not?"

"We're not separated everyday. I work with you everyday. We always see each other. You see how that doesn't fit for me."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"What's on the other side of the other walls?"

"Well, there's the prop room and the elevator."

"I guess that doesn't help. Good luck finding out who it is."

"Thanks, Nico," Sonny said. With that she left, looking for Grady. It seemed like he was Sonny's secret admirer. _Time to face the truth._

Thanks for the reviews. I hope you guys are enjoyng this.


	4. Questioning Grady

Sonny paused before knocking on the boys' dressing room. She lets out a sigh. _Here goes nothing._ She knocks on the door.

"Come on in," Grady responds.

Sonny walks in and sees Grady ripping open pillows. Feathers fly out and Grady gathers them up and puts them into a big pile. Grady is covered in feathers that are stuck to him.

"What are you doing?" Sonny asked.

"I needed to get 53 ducks to build this flying machine," Grady explained. "Do you know how hard it is to get 53 ducks? So I'm just gathering as many feathers as I can."

"How many pillows have you gone through?"

"About 27. I don't know. I lost count a while back."

"Why are the feathers sticking to you?" Sonny asked, trying to hold back a laugh.

"I spilt some glue and now the feathers stick to me," Grady explained.

"Okay, look, I've got to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

Sonny was finding it hard to concentrate with Grady covered in feathers, but she knew that she had to finish this.

"Just sit down, you look like Big Bird."

Grady sat down on the couch.

"I'm flattered that you like me. But I don't. Not like that. Not the way you like me."

"What are you talking about, Sonny?" Grady asked.

"I'm taking about the note you wrote me. You left it on my dressing room door."

"I didn't write any note."

"Yes you did. You wrote this." Sonny hands Grady the note and Grady reads it.

"Look, Sonny, I didn't write this. I know that I haven't had a lot of girlfriends, but I've only considered you a friend. I knew you were a good friend, almost my best friend, when you covered for me with my brother. But that's all we're going to be."

"Oh," was all Sonny could say. She was silent for a moment. "Thank you for being honest with my Grady. But now I've got another problem on my hands. I still don't know who wrote this and now I have no idea. It's not you or Nico."

"I'm sure whoever wrote it will come clean. They wouldn't have written it if they didn't want you to know."


	5. Revelations

So Sonny was left with no answers, only questions. Whoever left the letter did a great job of disguising themselves. As a result from the day, she was tired and a little heartbroken. Her admirer wasn't anyone she could figure out and it wasn't the person she wanted it to be.

She was beginning to wonder if it was some cruel prank. But by who? Nico and Grady's pranks were often harmless and never mean-spirited like this was. Tawni? She didn't always get along with Sonny, but she wasn't cruel like this was. Zora? She was too weird to pull off something like this.

As a result, it had ruined one of her favorite days. This rehearsal day was not fun. Sonny was consoling herself with a bowl of frozen yogurt. Even that wasn't making her feel any better.

Sonny put her head down, trying to forget about what had happened all day.

"Hey Monroe," Chad said. Sonny's head jerked up at the sound of his voice. "Are you alright?"

Sonny wasn't looking alright. Tears had smeared some of her makeup. The mascara was running.

"Why do you care?" Sonny asked, rather harshly.

"Easy there, Sonny. I just wanted to know what was wrong."

"What's wrong? I've spent all day trying to find out who this secret admirer is and everyone has said no. Do you know what that feels like? How humiliated I am? I wish I never got this stupid note."

Sonny put her head down and started crying again. She didn't really care that Chad was there. She was just so frustrated and upset that all she could do was cry out the pain.

Chad put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed. It temporarily shook Sonny out of her stupor and she looked at Chad. Right into his eyes. They were so honest and nice. They weren't like the way Chad acted. They was he was in front of the whole world. They were more like Mackenzie's.

"Let me tell you a story," Chad said. "There was a time when I wasn't Chad Dylan Cooper, greatest actor of his generation. I was just Chad Cooper. It was Valentine's Day at school."

"Chad, I don't want to hear about all the Valentine's cards you got."

"That's not what this story is about. I received a secret admirer note. I tried to figure out who sent it. I tried to piece the clues together until I thought I had right. I thought it was Jenna. I walked over to her and asked her out after school. She said no. In front of the whole class."

"So you got turned down, what's the big deal?"

"That's not the point. She didn't just say no, she laughed at me. Like I couldn't possibly interest her. I found out later that it was a prank from one of my friends. Mikey Stevens. He set me up to look like a fool in front of everyone. It still hurts."

Chad paused for a second to let the story sink into Sonny.

"But here's the important part. Somebody did write this note to you, right?"

"Yes."

"It wasn't a prank from anyone?"

"No."

"Then don't let it get you down. You just have to find out who the real person is. After that, it should all work out. You can't fall apart after one day."

Sonny thought about it. It did make sense. She hadn't put much effort into it. She had only listened to what Tawni has said. _Why did he have to make sense? Wait, why is he helping me?_

"Now, you know what would really make you feel better?"

"What?"

"Some genuine chocolate milk."

Sonny laughed. It wasn't the answer she was expecting. In fact, it wasn't anywhere close to what she thought Chad would say.

"After all, it's been scientifically proven to cure the blues."

Sonny smiled.

"There we go, there's that smile. Feeling a little better?"

"Yes. Thank you, Chad."

"Excellent. So peace out."

Chad got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Well at least he didn't say…"

Chad walked back in.

"Oh I forget, sucka." And he walked away again. That got another laugh from Sonny. _He always does that._


	6. Showtime

"People, people," Marshall pleaded. He was getting nervous so close to show time. He kept checking his watch. "Let's move along. We only have five minutes. That's five minutes people."

Behind the sets was a flurry of activity, costumes were getting lined up. Make up was being applied. Everyone had their pre-show rituals. Last minutes script checks were being done.

"First up is the rapping pirate," Marshall told everyone.

Sonny was able to wait. Her Sicky Vicky sketch would be third. So she had a little time to wait. She started to day dream about yesterday. She still hadn't figured out who her secret admirer was, but she had a plan.

"Sonny, get ready, you're on soon," Marshall said snapping out her dream. She took a couple of seconds to focus and was ready.

Sonny walked onto the set and sat on the giant bed. The lightning crew took their reading to make sure the scene was lit perfectly. The director looked into the monitor to see if the picture was what he wanted. When he was happy, he nodded to his assistant. She gave Sonny a five second countdown. The theme music started up and the red camera light came on.

"Hi kids, I'm Sicky Vicky," Sonny said, with her sick voice, making it sound like her nose was stuffed. "And welcome to how to have fun when you're sick."

Sonny looked out into the crowd, like she does every time. But there was a surprise this time. Chad Dylan Cooper was out in the audience. _What's he doing here?_

"I'm sick today with…uh…" Sonny began to stammer. All of her lines had flown out of her head when she saw Chad. Sonny tried to remember, but it didn't work to well. The sketch was all coming apart.

"Oh this is not good," Marshall said. "Somebody do something."

Zora grabbed one of her headless dolls and threw it across the set. The surprise shook Sonny out of her funk and she was able to finish the sketch without messing anything else up. Sonny came back to the dressing area.

"We've got to do something about this sketch" Marshall said. "Something always goes wrong."

"Thanks Zora."

"What happened out there?" Zora asked.

"I got distracted and I couldn't remember my lines."

Sonny was able to get through the rest of the show without any problems. But after the show as over and she had changed out of her costumes, she knew had to talk to Chad. He had left the audience and Sonny had to track him at Mackenzie Falls. Sonny barged into his dressing room.

"Hey Sonny," Chad said. "What's going on?

"What's going on? Why did you distract me?

"What are you talking about?"

"Sitting there in the audience, you never watch our show."

"That's not true," Chad explained. "Look, I was having a bad day here. I couldn't remember my lines, the lightning was bad, Portlyn was bad, and people kept walking on my set. I was feeling bad, so I decided I could use some laughs and went to watch something funny."

"You think our show is funny?" Sonny said with a smile.

"It has its moments."

A crew member stuck is head in the door. "We need you back on the set."

"Gotta go, Sonny. Talk to you later."

With that Chad went back on the set of Mackenzie Falls to finish the episode.


	7. Figured You Out

Of course. It all made perfect sense now. Everything matched up. The letter was written by Chad Dylan Cooper.

Chad had just come back, happy that the day was over and exhausted from it all. Sonny was still in his dressing room.

"Sonny," Chad said, surprised. "What are you still doing here?"

"Oh, I think you know," Sonny replied.

"No, I don't."

"I know it was you who wrote me the note. I figured it out. You're on the other side of the studio, past the dividing wall, you always try to make me feel better when I'm sad, and you watch my show when you have a bad day."

Chad smiled.

"What are you smiling about? This had better not be a prank."

"Sonny, Sonny," Chad said, still smiling. Chad slowly moved in and kissed Sonny. Sonny was shocked at first; she didn't know what to do.

"Does that feel like a prank?" Chad asked.

"Um, no."

"Good, because it isn't. I really do like you Sonny."

"Why me?" Sonny asked and immediately regretted. _Why are you screwing this up?_

"Why? Because you genuine, you're nice, you care, you really care about people, even when the press isn't around, and you're funny. You're one of the good people. All these other girls out here, they're all the same. They're all fake. You're different, you're real. I like that you are just your self. You don't try to be something you're not or act how people say you should. So, now that you know it's me, what do you say, let's go out tomorrow."

"Us? Out? Tomorrow?" This was all happening so fast for Sonny; she couldn't take it all in.

"Yeah, preferably in that order."

"Yes."

"Alright, see you then," Chad said, kissing Sonny one more time before he left. Sonny had never been so happy.


	8. Date Night

"What are you getting all dressed up for?" Sonny's mom asked.

"I have a date tonight," Sonny replied. Sonny was wearing a blue-green dress.

"With who?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Congratulations. I hope you have fun."

"Thanks, mom."

Chad picked Sonny up in his limo and they were driven to the restaurant.

"You look beautiful, Sonny," Chad said. "That dress, it looks kind of like the one you wore to prom, but more like a real dress and not so scaly."

"Yeah, I always like the color," Sonny replied, amazed that Chad remembered that night. Sonny sure did. It was so magical and Chad was so nice and had managed to save the whole evening. She just wished the music had been a slow song. "You look very handsome."

They had a lovely dinner and they even danced on the dance floor. Sonny thought it was a magical evening. This night couldn't be any better.

The limo drove them back to Chad's place.

"Do you want to come in, Sonny?" Chad asked.

"Yes," Sonny replied. She knew what Chad had meant by the question. Sonny always wondered who would be her first. She knew how she felt and how Chad made her feel. She was ready. They went into Chad's place.

"I'm going to put some music on, you can sit on the couch if you want," Chad said as went to the stereo. Sonny just looked around at Chad's place. It was pretty big. There was a big screen TV, a stereo system, a big couch, and a fire place. Chad turned on some smooth jazz while Sonny sat down. Chad sat down next to Sonny.

"I hope you had a good time tonight," Chad said.

"I did, it was wonderful," Sonny replied.

"Good."

Chad began kissing Sonny, but Sonny wasn't kissing him back. _What's wrong with me?_

"You seem nervous, Sonny," Chad said. "Are you?"

"No, yes, I don't know," Sonny answered.

"What is it?"

"It's just…I've never had sex before."

"Oh. Look, we don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. I don't want to hurt you, Sonny."

"No, I want to; I'm just not sure what to do."

"Don't worry, we'll take it slow and only as much as your comfortable with. Okay?"

"Okay."

Chad starting kissing Sonny again and Sonny responded. Slowly, Chad began to open her mouth with his tongue and Sonny accepted. She loved kissing Chad. It made her feel warm all over. She ran her hands all over his back and chest. As time went on; however, Sonny became frustrated with just kissing Chad.

She took her hands and unbuttoned Chad's shirt. Chad pulled his dress shirt off and Sonny ran her hands all over Chad's chest.

"Do you want to head upstairs?" Chad asked. Sonny nodded and they walked hand in hand to Chad's bedroom. Once there, Sonny unzipped her dress, but didn't let it fall.

"Its okay, Sonny, it's just me."

Sonny dropped her dress and was left standing in her underwear. She was a little embarrassed.

"You look beautiful, Sonny."

Sonny sat down on the bed and Chad took of his pants and sat beside. They began kissing again and Chad let his hand rest of Sonny's thigh. He took his fingers and slid them inside of her.

"Oh, oh," Sonny whimpered as Chad stroked inside her.

"Its okay, Sonny, just go with it."

Sonny let out a moan and Chad stroked her to orgasm. Chad smiled as Sonny lay back on the bed. Chad climbed on top of her and began kissing her neck. He pushed the straps of her bra off her shoulders and moved down to her shoulders, her collarbone. Chad began moving downward with his kisses. He moved down her chest, to her stomach. Chad slowly pulled Sonny's panties off and took of his own boxers.

"Are you ready Sonny?" Chad asked.

"Yes," Sonny replied.

"I'm going to go slow so it won't hurt you," Chad explained. He opened the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a condom. Sonny looked a little disgusted. "It's not what you think. I just would rather be prepared."

Chad put the condom and slowly slid into Sonny. It hurt a little, but as Chad worked back and forth the pain eased into pleasure. Soon, Sonny was moaning.

"Yes, Chad, yes," Sonny was writhing with pleasure. Soon she had another orgasm and Chad followed soon after. Chad and Sonny lay on the bed, both breathing heavily and sweating.

"That was wonderful," Sonny said, kissing Chad. Chad kissed her back.

"I love you, Sonny," Chad confessed.

"I love you, too."

Both fell asleep before they met the next day as a couple.

The End


End file.
